Accidentally in love
by ruhanlu
Summary: Mungkin yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai jodoh itu rahasia Tuhan adalah benar. HunHan as always


_Accidentally in Love_

 _HunHan as always :3_

 **Early notice : It's genderswitch. Came from my imaginative and absurd mind. Made to express my longing for hunhan moment and celebrate hunhan day!**

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 _Seoul, 20-12-2015_

"Yah! Bisakah kau minggir? Aku mau lewat." Kekesalan tak mendasar yang dirasakan gadis ini sudah ia lontarkan namun orang di depannya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Tidak mau. Kau harus ikut denganku." Pria jangkung berambut coklat ini berujar santai dengan tampang datarnya membuat si gadis mengumpat dalam hati.

" _Heol!_ Aku bahkan tidak kenal denganmu." Ucap si gadis memutar bola matanya malas. "Maaf ya tuan, kalau kau mau mengerjai orang secara acak, kau salah orang. Aku bisa taekwondo asal kau tahu!"

Pria tersebut terkekeh kecil melihat gadis di depannya yang tengah mendelik sebal. "Aku tidak salah orang Xi Luhan."

Si gadis, yang merasa namanya terpanggil langsung membeku. Jika sebelumnya ia hanya sebal karena _out of the blue_ , seorang pria menghalangi jalannya yang ingin keluar dari parkiran gedung menuju apartemennya. Ia pikir awalnya itu hanya ketidaksengajaan saat dirinya melangkah ke kiri pria ini juga melangkah ke kiri, sedangkan saat ia memilih melangkah ke kanan si pria ikut melangkah ke kanan. Kepalanya yang telah pusing dengan kerjaan menumpuk yang baru saja ia selesaikan di kantor membuat kesabarannya habis dan berakhir menegur keras pria ini.

Namun sekarang presepsinya berubah. Pria ini tahu namanya! Jelas ini bukan ketidaksengajaan. Perlahan tingkat kewaspadaan Luhan meningkat dan ia memicing menatap sosok si pria.

"Ck, tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku bukan orang jahat." Decih si pria yang kemudian menggapai pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan.

Luhan dengan cepat mencoba menghentakan tangan pria asing ini. Namun, memang pada dasarnya kekuatan laki-laki itu lebih kuat dibanding wanita cengkraman itu tidak bergeming. "Yah, mau apa kau, hah! Aku tidak kaya raya percuma kalau kau mau menculik ku!"

Pria yang hendak menyeret Luhan membelalakan matanya tak percaya dan detik berikutnya tawanya meledak. "Hahaha ya ampun, apa kau menuduhku akan menculikmu?"

"Tentu saja! Lihat, kau bahkan mencengkram tanganku."

Tawa kembali terdengar dari si pria dan ia memeluk perutnya sendiri menahan geli yang ia rasa. Astaga, gadis berambut sebahu berwarna hitam ini benar-benar penuh kejutan! Setelah berhasil menahan tawanya si pria menatap Luhan dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan seringai jahil di bibirnya.

"Memangnya kau bocah apa sampai aku perlu menculikmu? _Well_ , kau memang terlihat seperti bocah 15 tahun sih dibanding gadis 25 tahun."

Luhan mendengus kasar dan mencebikan bibirnya, jengah dengan godaan si pria. _"That doesn't remove the fact that you're still a stranger, does it?"_

Si pria kini melonggarkan cengkramannya dan beralih menautkan jarinya di jari-jari mungil milik si gadis. " _I'm not a stranger_ , Xi Luhan. _I'm your future husband_."

* * *

 _Paris, 20-12-2014_

 _Oh Sehun, direktur muda pemilik perusahaan Tire &Rubber yang berkembang pesat di asia dan eropa tengah menikmati jalanan sore kota Paris. Ia begitu terlarut dengan ketenangan dan matahari senja hingga tidak menyadari saat dirinya ditabrak bocah laki-laki asing._

"Are you alright, Sir?" _tanya si bocah membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya._

"I'm fine. Watch your steps, ok?" _nasehat Sehun yang ditanggapi senyuman lebar si bocah. Setelahnya, bocah itu berlari cepat meninggalkannya dan Sehun kembali melanjutkan jalan sorenya._

 _Setelah langit berubah warna menjadi violet gelap, Sehun memutuskan memasuki sebuah kafe untuk membeli cokelat panas dan croissant karena perutnya sedikit lapar._

 _Kafe itu bernuansa rumahan dan beraroma lezat yang membuat Sehun merasakan kenyamanan yang menjadi tujuannya berjalan-jalan sore ini._

 _"_ Bonne soirée! Puis-je prendre votre commande s'il vous plaît?'' _gadis dibalik kasir bertanya dalam bahasa perancis membuat Sehun berdeham._

 _"_ Can you speak English? _" tanyanya yang ditanggapi si gadis dengan gumamannya._

 _"_ Sure, Sir. May I take you order please? _"_

 _"_ One plain croissant with hot chocolate. _" Pinta Sehun yang diulangi si gadis._

 _"_ It will be 7 €, Sir _."_

 _Sehun merogoh dompetnya di saku mantelnya. Namun, kerutan di dahinya terlihat begitu ia tidak merasakan benda kotak berbahan kulit disana. Ia dengan perlahan meniti tubuhnya guna menemukan dompet tersebut namun sekali lagi ia tidak bisa menemukannya._

 _'_ Shit! _Apa aku dirampok bocah tadi?' umpatnya dalam hati._

 _"_ Hey, pouvez-vous commander plus rapide? _" seorang bapak-bapak yang mengantri dibelakang Sehun mendelik kesal padanya._

 _Sehun merutuki ke polosannya yang membiarkan seorang bocah mencopet dompetnya dan meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja di kamar hotelnya. Sekarang ia harus menahan malu karena tidak bisa membayar pesanannya yang hanya seharga 7 euro itu. Cih, ini benar-benar hari yang sial!_

 _"_ Patricia, pouvez-vous charger à ma carte de credit? Je vais payer _." Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Sehun berbicara dengan si gadis di belakang kasir. Gadis itu sepertinya memilih_ take away meal _karena di tangannya terdapat bungkusan cokelat berlogo toko ini. Ia menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada si gadis kasir dan setelah itu beranjak pergi keluar kafe._

 _Sehun pikir ia lebih baik jujur membatalkan pesanannya dan pergi dari kafe ini karena semakin banyak orang yang mengantri dibelakangnya. Lebih baik ia malu sekarang daripada harus diprotes orang-orang lagi. "_ I'm sorry I think I will cancel my order. I lost my wallet, somewhere. _"_

 _Si gadis kasir tersenyum hangat pada Sehun._ "Oh, your bill has been paid, Sir. Please wait for 2 minutes."

 _Sehun mengerenyit tidak mengerti namun bapak yang tadi dibelakangnya sudah terlanjur maju dan memesan. Dengan kebingungan Sehun menghampiri pelayan lain yang berada di balik konter roti._

"I'm sorry, but who paid my order?"

 _Kejanggalan itu tidak bisa Sehun hilangkan begitu saja. Ia tidak memiliki dompetnya lantas siapa yang membayar pesanannya?_

 _Pelayan laki-laki itu tersenyum._ "Aah, that earlier belle fille who paid your bill, Sir."

 _Sehun membelalakan matanya. Ia terpana untuk beberapa saat. Dirinya dibayari oleh seorang gadis asing yang bahkan tidak ia lirik tadi. Otaknya memutar ulang cepat kejadian tadi dan ia mengingat bahwa gadis tadi memanggil nama si gadis kasir._

"Is she a regular here? She knows her name. _" Sehun menunjuk si gadis di belakang kasir._

"Yes, she is." _Ucap si pelayan._

"Do you know her name?" _Sehun bertanya berharap dan si pelayan itu mengangguk membuat Sehun tiba-tiba merasa lega_.

"Sure, her name is Xi Luhan. She goes to Université Paris 1 Panthéon-Sorbonne."

Xi Luhan. Université Paris 1 Panthéon-Sorbonne. _Sehun menanamkan dua informasi itu di otaknya dan bersumpah akan terus mengingatnya._

* * *

" _Chogiyo_ , bisa kau ulang lagi perkataanmu yang tidak masuk akal itu?" Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya dan bersedekap menatap pria yang duduk di depannya.

Saat ini mereka sudah duduk di kedai ramyeon di depan gedung apartemen Luhan. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan menculik Luhan, mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara disini. Sehun masih sibuk meniup ramyeon panas di depannya sementara Luhan meneguk ludahnya menahan lapar yang ia rasa karena ia baru saja mengalami serangan tukak lambung yang mengakibatkannya harus menjauhi ramyeon dan makanan lain yang pedas, asam, maupun berminyak.

"Apa lambungmu masih sakit?" bukannya menjawab, pria ini malah balik bertanya membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya melihat ekspresi Luhan. _Gah_ , orang mana yang akan percaya bahwa gadis di depannya berusia 25 tahun? Namun detik berikutnya Luhan memajukan tubuhnya membuat Sehun tersedak karena tiba-tiba jarak wajah mereka yang dekat.

"Yah, tau darimana kau lambungku sakit?"

Sehun masih sibuk terbatuk dan meminum air putihnya dengan kalap. Ia menatap tajam pada Luhan yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan raut bersalah. Setelah tenang, ia mendorong dahi Luhan dengan telunjuknya bermaksud memberikan jarak.

"Ish, kapan kau jawab pertanyaanku! Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu!" sungut Luhan sambil menepis telunjuk Sehun dan justru semakin memajukan badannya.

Sehun berdeham gugup dan memilih memundurkan kursinya karena jantungnya sudah berdetak gila. "Ekhm, namaku Oh Sehun."

Keheningan terasa selama tiga puluh detik sampai Luhan membuka suara, "Lalu? Kau penguntitku atau bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap datar gadis bermata cemerlang, hidung mancung, dan bibir merah muda mungil di depannya yang sangat cantik ini. "Aku sudah bilang, aku calon suamimu."

Luhan mendecih dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke bangku membuat Sehun kembali memajukan kursinya karena jarak sudah aman.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan omong kosong itu? aku bisa melaporkanmu pada polisi, tahu!"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ancaman Luhan. "Kalau kau tidak percaya telpon saja orangtuamu dan tanya siapa Oh Sehun."

Luhan dengan cepat meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol nomor 1 yang menghubungkannya dengan ayahnya. "Baiklah mari kita tes. Jika setelah ini kau masih membual aku akan menelpon polisi, _deal?_ "

"Hn. Dan jika ternyata ucapanku benar, kau harus menikah denganku besok, _deal_?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Ia sudah ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan pria aneh-tinggi-albino-mencurigakan-dan mengaku sebagai calon suaminya-yang sialnya tampan bak model ini. Lagipula ia yakin sekali orangtuanya tidak akan kenal pada si Oh Sehun ini. Jelas-jelas Luhan telah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan menikah pada orangtuanya karena tidak mau hidup bebasnya terganggu akibat terikat dengan orang lain.

 _'_ _Yeobseo, Lulu?'_

' _Appa_! Apa _appa_ kenal dengan seseorang bernama Oh Sehun?'

 _'_ _Ah, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?'_

Jawaban ayahnya membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. 'Maksud _Appa_?'

 _'_ _Apa Sehun sudah bersamamu, Lulu?'_

' _Chakkaman. Appa_ kenal Oh Sehun ini?!' Luhan memekik tertahan sambil memandang horror pria di depannya yang tengah menyeringai mengerikan penuh kemenangan.

Kekehan ayahnya terdengar dan suara ibunya sayup-sayup juga memasuki indera pendengarannya. _'Tentu saja, sayang. Ia calon suamimu.'_

Bagaikan petir di tengah malam, bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri dan matanya membelalak lucu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. ' _A-appa_ bercanda, _macchi_? Haha, tidak lucu _Appa_..'

 _'_ _Siapa yang bercanda, sayang. Oh Sehun memang calon suamimu. Bahkan pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan besok.'_

Luhan tidak sanggup lagi mendengar suara ayahnya dan memilih mematikan sambungan telpon sepihak dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Ia menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun dan mencoba memahami situasi saat ini.

"Jadi… sudah siap, tuan puteri?"

Suara jahil Sehun membuat Luhan mengumpat pelan dan semakin menundukan kepalanya. Ia berusaha bangkit perlahan berniat kabur tapi gerakannya kalah cepat karena Sehun sudah berdiri disampingnya dan mengurung tubuh Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan terkesiap dan merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding. "Jangan coba-coba lari dariku, Luhan." Ucap Sehun lirih namun penuh penekanan membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup.

" _A-aniya_.. a-aku hanya.. hanya… haaah ya baiklah aku berniat kabur."

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya merasa kalah membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembam itu.

"Yah, yah! Lepaskan, sakit!" Luhan meronta melepaskan cubitan Sehun.

" _Aigoo_ , istriku ini imut sekali, _eo_? Apa kau yakin usiamu sudah 25 tahun, hm?" ucap Sehun sambil mengacak poni Luhan.

"Ish, aku bukan istrimu! Lagipula mana mungkin aku mau menikah denganmu jika kenal saja tidak! Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal orangtuaku? Apa ayahku menjodohkanku denganmu? Jangan mau! Aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan ya ampun aku bahkan sangat payah dalam memasak, lebih baik kau cari wanita lain. _I_ really am not _a wife material._ "

Rentetan kalimat itu membuat Sehun terkekeh dan menegakan tubuhnya. Ia menarik kursinya yang berada di seberang Luhan dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu. "Xi Luhan-ssi. Kau ingat setahun yang lalu di Paris tepatnya di kafe _le gîte_ kau membayari seseorang asing yang memesan _croissant dan hot chocolate_?"

Luhan menggeleng membuat Sehun kecewa. "Hah, aku rasa memang sudah kepribadianmu melupakan tindakan-tindakan baikmu, hm?"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti dan Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap kerutan itu dengan ibu jarinya. Bermaksud menyingkirkannya dari dahi si cantik. "Orang itu aku. Waktu itu dompetku di copet dan aku tidak bisa membayarnya. Dan kau tanpa enggan menyuruh Patricia, si gadis kasir, untuk memasukan tagihannya ke kartu kreditmu dan berlalu begitu saja."

Bibir mungil Luhan terbuka dan ia menepuk tangannya. "Ah, kau si pria asing itu?"

Sehun mengangguk tersenyum menyadari Luhan ternyata mengingatnya. " _Ne._ "

"Lalu?" Luhan mulai antusias mendengar cerita Sehun sehingga kerlip di mata cokelat cemerlangnya berbinar membuat Sehun tertegun akan keindahan itu.

"Sehun-ssi? Halo, kau melamun?" Luhan menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun dengan telunjuknya membuat Sehun terkekeh dan kembali sadar.

"Sampai dimana tadi?"

"Aku mengingat kau," ucap Luhan cepat yang dibalas Sehun dengan menggumam.

"Setelah itu aku bertanya pada Louis dan ia memberitahu ku tentang nama dan tempatmu kuliah."

Ucapan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan menganga. " _Omoo_ , pantas saja Louis selalu menatapku dengan seringaian jahil setelah hari itu."

Sehun tersenyum sambil mencubit gemas hidung si gadis membuatnya kembali merengut. "Oh Sehun, kenapa sih kau suka sekali mencubit?!"

Sehun hanya mengendikan bahunya sekilas, "Mau diteruskan tidak ceritanya?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk cepat dan duduk manis. "Hmm, setelah itu aku hanya mengamatimu dari jauh karena sejujurnya hmm," Sehun mengusap tengkuknya dan menundukan kepalanya sebelum kembali berbicara dengan suara lirih, "Aku ini _namja_ pemalu.."

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik dan Luhan mengeluarkan tawa terbahak membuat wajah Sehun memerah. Tawa itu tidak berhenti juga setelah semenit membuat Sehun membekap bibir si gadis untuk meredam tawanya.

"Sshh, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?! Aku malu!" perintah Sehun dengan suara berbisik.

"Emph!" Luhan menepuk tangan Sehun menyuruhnya untuk lepas.

"Kalau kau berhenti baru aku lepaskan."

Luhan membuat tanda bulat dengan jarinya dan Sehun melepas bekapannya perlahan. "Hehehe, _mian_. Aku hanya terlalu _shock_? Pfft, habis wajahmu terlalu keren dan sulit membayangkan kau pemalu."

Tanpa sadar Sehun menyeringai dan kilatan jahil itu kembali hadir di matanya, "Jadi menurutmu aku terlalu keren? Kalau begitu kau tidak masalah kan jika aku jadi suamimu?"

Luhan membekap mulutnya reflex dan semburat merah muda kini menghiasi pipinya. _Sial aku keceplosan!_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"A-a, itu.. ish tetap saja aku tidak mau. Memangnya kau tahu apa soal aku, _eo_?"

"Hmm.. mari kita lihat. Aku tahu kau bekerja di N Corporation sebagai _senior engineer_. Kau satu-satunya anak perempuan dari tiga bersaudara, kakak pertamamu bernama Xi Yifan sedangkan kakak keduamu bernama Xi Chen. Mastermu ditamatkan di Paris. Makanan kesukaanmu roti _sandwich_ dan _croissant_ karena praktis. Minuman kesukaanmu adalah _bubble tea_ , yang omong-omong menjadi minuman favoritku juga setelah aku mencobanya saat mengamatimu." Sehun mengulum senyumnya setelah mengatakan hal itu dan kini giliran pipinya yang dihiasi semburat samar merah muda.

"Kebiasaan telat makanmu membuatmu punya penyakit maag yang baru minggu lalu kambuh. Kau memiliki sahabat bernama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan hmm tunggu aku agak lupa, ah! Xiumin. Kau merupakan guru relawan di panti asuhan di Paris yang tentu kau rahasiakan bahkan dari sahabat dan keluargamu. Setiap minggu pagi kau akan mengenakan mantel biru tua dan topi hitam lalu berkeliling membagikan omelet dan mashed potato buatanmu pada orang-orang homeless secara diam-diam. Kau juga rela memberikan payungmu dan syalmu untuk anjing kecil yang kehujanan dan berakhir dirimu sendiri yang demam. Oh, kau juga pernah me−"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti kala Luhan meletakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Sehun. " _Eottokhae?_ Bagaimana kau tahu itu semua?" tanyanya dengan nada lirih. Luhan terlalu terkejut pada si Oh Sehun ini ang bahkan tahu kegiatan tersembunyinya.

Sehun balas menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Aku mengamatimu, Lu. _Well_ , _mian_ kalau seperti terkesan menguntit tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu semenjak melihatmu lagi di kafe untuk kedua kalinya."

Luhan merasakan hatinya menghangat, ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya dan degupan jantungnya tidak normal. _Sial, belum sampai dua jam aku mengenalnya masa aku sudah jatuh cinta?_ Luhan mengenyahkan pikirannya sendiri dan menggeleng cepat lalu melepaskan genggaman Sehun.

"Itu tetap tidak menjelaskan bagaimana kau mengenal orangtuaku. Bahkan mereka menyetujui kau untuk menikahiku. _Besok!_ _Heol!_ Kenapa aku tidak tahu apapun?"

Sehun memahami kekesalan Luhan. Menurut perempuan itu pasti semua ini tidak masuk akal dan terlalu tiba-tiba. Padahal, sesungguhnya Sehun sudah memulai pendekatan dengan orangtua Luhan selama delapan bulan lamanya. Sehun _fix_ jatuh cinta pada Luhan setelah seminggu mengamati kehidupan gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak jatuh cinta jika gadis yang ada di hadapanmu cantik paras dan hati?

Meskipun kepribadian Luhan cuek dan urakan di depan orang-orang, gadis itu selalu menyembunyikan benih kebaikannya rapat-rapat dan menyimpannya sendiri. Hanya pada anak-anak panti ia menunjukan senyum hangatnya. Hanya pada orang-orang homeless ia menunjukan kepeduliannya. Dan hanya pada binatang terlantar ia menunjukan perhatiannya.

Dan Sehun beruntung dapat melihat itu semua meskipun secara diam-diam. Ia berhasil memikat hati ayah ibu Luhan dengan kesungguhannya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Luhan dan ingin menikahinya. Selama delapan bulan itu juga ia meminta orang tua Luhan untuk merahasiakan niatnya ini dari Luhan karena berniat memberikan kejutan pada si gadis. Padahal alasan sesungguhnya adalah ia takut di tolak.

Namun tepat satu tahun dari kejadian pertama mereka bertemu, Sehun tidak lagi bisa menahan diri. Pasalnya teman kerja Luhan yang bernama Myungsoo dengan kurang ajarnya mulai melayangkan sinyal-sinyal untuk mendekati Luhan. Tadi pagi saja, Myungsoo menjemput Luhan dari apartemennya karena mobil Luhan masih di bengkel.

Dengan kalang kabut ia mendatangi kediaman Tuan dan Nyonya Xi dan meminta untuk memajukan tanggal pernikahan menjadi esok. Tentu saja orangtua Luhan setuju saja, namun dengan syarat anak mereka, tokoh utama, sang mempelai wanita, mengucapkan bersedia. Sehun berjanji akan membuat Luhan mengucapkan 'Ya' dan pamit untuk langsung menelpon wedding organizer agar menyiapkan segala keperluan. Setelahnya ialah adegan di awal dimana ia menghalangi langkah Luhan yang baru pulang kerja.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun membuat Luhan yang tengah menggerutu mendongakan wajahnya pada Sehun.

" _Saranghae._ " Satu kata. Diucapkan penuh keyakinan. Dengan sorot mata tajam. Wajah tegang yang dibayangi kegugupan. Namun terlihat jelas kejujuran dan ketulusan disana.

"Cukup percaya padaku. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak perduli kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga atau masakanmu payah. Yang perlu kau tahu, _nan jeongmal saranghanda_. _For the way you are._ "

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya seperti anak hilang yang tidak mengerti satupun kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun. Perlahan pipi tembamnya merona hingga seluruh wajahnya berubah merah. Ia meremas kedua telapak tangannya sendiri dan tidak berani bergerak barang seinchi pun.

Sehun menguraikan tautan tangan Luhan dan mengisi ruas-ruas kosong itu dengan miliknya sendiri. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali berucap.

"Jadi…. Maukah kau menerima lamaranku?"

Mungkin yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai jodoh itu rahasia Tuhan adalah benar. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka diusianya yang ke 25, seorang pria tiba-tiba datang dan mengajaknya menikah. Luhan tidak pernah bermimpi akan datang hari dimana ia percaya ada seseorang yang tulus mencintainya seperti ayah, ibu, dan kedua oppa nya. Luhan juga tidak pernah menduga bahwa saat kau tidak mencari, justru ada seseorang yang menemukanmu.

Kehangatan telapak tangan Sehun dan sorot matanya adalah pertanda bagi Luhan. Ia mencoba menatap dalam pada kedua mata itu dan di situlah ia temukan jawabannya.

Mungkin yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai jodoh itu rahasia Tuhan adalah benar. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka diusianya yang ke 28, seorang wanita tiba-tiba datang dan menolongnya. Sehun tidak pernah bermimpi akan datang hari dimana ia terjatuh begitu dalam pada seseorang hingga tidak mau pernah keluar. Sehun juga tidak pernah menduga bahwa saat kau benar-benar tulus mencintai dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menggapainya, cintamu akan membalasnya.

Kkeut!

Haha, Selamat hari HunHan meskipun aku telat dua hari! :v

Maafin jika bahasa perancisnya ga jelas. aku cuma belajar dari buku dan madam di sekolah kkk~

Reviewnya ditunggu yah kakak2 hihihi

See you soon in other story!


End file.
